


bad memories

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: Sometimes bad memories can overwhelm a person, but there will always be someone who makes you forget and they simply replace that bad memory with something good
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	bad memories

Riley didn't hate Paris, but she didn't like being there either, the only thing that got her out of Paris was bringing her bad memories.

What she hated was remembering that this was the place is where she discovered that her boyfriend, the person she loved and trusted, had cheated on her, that was what she hated.

Now she was on a mission almost identical to the one she had with Billy, the difference this time was that her current boyfriend was Mac and it was not a mission to capture someone but to get information

she and Mac were in silverware as a married couple who decided to spend their honeymoon in a luxurious hotel in Paris, now they were in the hotel restaurant observing their targets

She was trying not to think too much about the last time she was here, but it was a little complicated for her, it was several years since that happened and now she was with Mac and they had been together for more than two years, but still she could not avoid that that bad memory come back to your mind

He was next to Mac at the restaurant table eating something he didn't pay much attention to the name but it tasted good, so a woman sat across from her target and Mac told Matty he had to find a way to listen what I was saying.

Mac asked Riley if he had headphones to put together some kind of communicator, Riley handed him his articulars and Mac made a communicator,  
the man they were watching caught the attention of one of his bodyguards and said something to him, Mac saw the man walk towards one of the waiters and Mac saw the opportunity to approach him

Mac handed Riley his phone along with the headphones that Mac was carrying aside, Riley took Mac's phone in his hands as he walked towards the guard.

Riley felt a terrible feeling in her stomach and chest, she felt that this was dejavu, Billy gave her her phone and then found that conversation with the other woman, she thought that Mac would never do something like that, but her mind was treacherous and she tied him to thousands of negative thoughts

a message rang on her phone and she felt her heart race, this couldn't be happening to her, this couldn't happen to a person twice in the same way

With trembling hands and a pounding heart, she checked who was writing to Mac, felt her heart in her mouth when she checked the chat and saw an unknown number, but the worst was when she checked the conversation

It seemed like he wanted to hide something because he had deleted most of the conversation but they were sending messages that were new and that he had not deleted.

"This is the biggest stupid thing you can do in your life," he said to the other person in the conversation.

"I know and that's why Riley shouldn't know it yet," Mac replied.

"But you are going to tell her, at some point you will have to do it, also if you do not tell her that she will discover it because you are not good at keeping secrets" said the other person

"I'll tell you, I just can't find the right time yet," Mac replied.

"Dude, I still can't believe you really want to ruin your courtship just because of this," said the other person.

"It's been two years and I don't want to go through with this anymore, I don't want to be her boyfriend anymore," Mac said.

"I'm just saying it's a bad idea and someone who already made the same mistake once told you," said the other man.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I just asked you to keep it a secret," Mac replied.

"whatever you say, but then don't say I didn't warn you", that was the most recent message

Riley could have continued reading all the messages, but then Mac came and gave him a tender kiss on the lips before sitting next to him, Mac had put the communicator in one of the guard's pockets to listen to what his target was saying.

Riley felt her heart break into pieces, was Mac cheating on her? Was Mac cruel enough to do that to him? So much was going through her head that Nisiquirea could consent to her mission.

Riley decided not to say anything throughout the mission leaving aside her feelings, Mac noted how unusually quiet Riley was, also noted that her voice was a bit annoying and also the way that she avoided any contact between them.

After an hour, the Phoenix team had obtained all the information they needed so that Mac and Riley could go to their room, they had the honeymoon suite, which was very nice.

Mac and Riley entered the room together, Riley felt unable to see Mac in the eyes, so the first thing she did was take out her computer and start the mission report from the moment she entered the room.

After a while, Mac couldn't take it any longer and approached her before sitting next to her, tried to take her hand but she pulled away from his grasp.

"Very well, what did I do?" Mac asked.

Riley was silent and still looking at his computer, Mac got a little pissed at his lack of communication, so he abruptly closed Riley's laptop making her pay attention to him, Riley looked at him very upset and with tears in his eyes.

"Riley, what's going on?" Mac asked when he saw Riley's tear-filled eyes.

"It's not good, just leave it like that" Riley said abruptly

"You can't say it's nothing, I know you're upset with me and I want to know why" said Mac

"Just leave me alone," she almost screamed, Riley letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks, which made Mac's heart break as he always hated to see her cry and even more if those tears were his fault.

"Riley, I know I did something wrong, please tell me what it is, I did something that bothers you and if I did, tell me what it is so I will never do it again," Mac pleaded.

"You want to know what happens, what happens is that I found a conversation on your phone" said Riley

"What conversation?" Mac asked something nervous.

"You don't want to be my boyfriend anymore? You don't want me anymore?" she asks his voice threatening to break

"Riley, can I explain" Mac said softly but she cut him off

"I don't want you to explain, just tell me, are you kidding me or something?" Annoying question, Riley got up from where she was sitting and walked to the window where the Eiffel Tower looked perfectly

Mac got up from his place and walked to the backpack he had on one of the chairs in the room, took out a backpack and put it in his pocket.

He came closer and a slightly nervous smile formed on his face, he gently touched her shoulder to get her attention, she turned around and saw his eyes.

"I'm not cheating on you, something like that would never hurt you, Riles" said Mac

"But in your conversation you said you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore and ..." Mac cut her off when his lips collided with hers.

"I think I wasn't very specific in that message, which means I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore because ..." Mac pulled out a small pocket box and knelt on the floor, Mac opened the box showing a beautiful engagement ring

"I wanted you to be my wife" Mac took a deep breath before speaking again "Riley Davis, would you marry me?" Mac smiled nervously

Riley felt stupid to think he was being unfaithful, of all the men in the Mac world he would be the last to do something like that to a woman.

"Yes" she said, full of joy and leaned down to kiss him

"I love you so much Riley" said Mac with a stupid smile

"Mac, I love you too and forgive me for the old days, it's just that this place brings back bad memories," Riley said before standing up.

Mac got up from his place and stood behind her and ran his hands down Riley's arms, took Riley's hand and took off the ring they had given him for the mission and placed the ring he had bought on her finger. and she smiled

"I know this place brings back bad memories of when she settled in with Billy, but she would never hurt you like that," Mac said in his hatred.

Riley looked out the window and repeatedly as tears returned to her eyes.

"The conversation was with an old friend from exercise, he got married and after his wife left him and that's why he said it was a bad idea, but I don't care because I just want to be with you forever"

"This was not the time or place where I wanted to propose to you, they wanted a special place," said Mac

Riley took Mac's hand in hers and smiled "it doesn't matter, it's still special"

Mac started kissing her neck and stopped next to her ear to whisper something, "You know, this place brings back bad memories of you and Billy, but what do you think if you and I make our good memories?"

Mac slowly unzipped Riley's dress until she let the dress drop to the floor, leaving her alone in her underwear, Riley turned around and grabbed Mac by the tie and smiled

"I think it's a great idea" he said before basing it

Riley pulled Mac by the tie taking him straight to the bed, she took the jacket off his shoulders before taking off his buttoned shirt, one of the many reasons Riley loves Mac is because of the way he behaves when he's in bed, aveses can be intense and even wild, aveses can be sweet and tender, and aveses can be a bit of both

At the time Mac was a bit of both, he knew how to make her moan, he knew what her weak points were, the wise man who was the place that made her forget all her cover information.

Letting Mac stay alone in his pants and tie as he devoured his pulse, she impatiently unbuttoned his belt and then removed his pants leaving him alone in underwear and tie.

she tried to remove his underwear but he took her by the wrists and stopped her

"Be patient, tonight I want you to enjoy" Mac said with a lusty smile

He was leaving a trail of kisses for her warm skin making her moan, Mac toyed with the elastic of her panties before pulling them down her legs.

kissing the bottom of her thigh as she continued to climb, Riley almost screamed when the first wave of pleasure hit her

Riley tangled one of her hands in Mac's blonde locks as he devoured her completely, she dug her feet into her Mac.

Riley reached Mac's mouth with a loud scream, luckily the room was big and the walls were thick, it was very difficult for anyone to hear them.

Mac climbed up on Riley and kissed her hard as he unbuttoned her bra, Riley smiled and pulled Mac by the tie before speaking into his ear

"take off your damn underwear" he whispered in her ear

Mac didn't think twice before taking off his underwear, leaving only his suit tie, Mac stopped to take a condom out of his backpack and went back to bed with Riley.

Riley let out a small moan as Mac entered her, they'll stay like this for a few seconds before Mac starts moving.

Riley tugged on Mac's tie again, which was a lot of fun, so he didn't take it off, brought his face close to hers and brushed her nose before kissing him again.

Mac moved to the rhythm of the kiss and stopped each of Riley's moans with his mouth, Riley put her hand on Mac's neck and held him close to her feeling his warm breath against her cheek, the sweat of both bodies mixed with the precision of their bodies.

Mac's punches accelerated over time, Riley's nails ripped at Mac's back and he groaned at the sensation.

"ho baby I love you so much" Mac groaned in her ear

she smiled and pulled him by the tie he pays to be able to kiss him again

"I love you too" he whispered against her lips

Mac rested her head on Riley's shoulder and kissed that part lightly, wrapped her hands in Mac's hair, and groaned loudly when she reached orgasm.

It didn't take long for Mac and continuing his own orgasm seconds later, Mac came out of it and sent himself to the side of the bed to remove the condom and clean up a bit.

He leaned back next to Riley and hugged her lovingly, wrapped his hand in hers and kissed her wrist, ran his other hand over her face to push back a lock of hair.

"I love you very much future Mrs. MacGyver" Mac smiled at him

Riley smiled at Mac's words and settled on Mac's chest.

"Future Mrs. MacGyver" Riley repeated "I like how that sounds" he smiled

Sometimes bad memories can overwhelm a person, but there will always be someone who makes you forget and they simply replace that bad memory with something good.

Mac  
and  
Riley  
❤️


End file.
